


Slayer Problems

by Mera



Category: Glee
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mera/pseuds/Mera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate just really wanted to stake Bas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slayer Problems

**Author's Note:**

> fem!Kurtbastian Buffy AU. I have nothing to say in my defense. It just happened. Warning for slight fighting I guess.

The first time Kate had met Sebastiénne, she nearly managed to kill her, but then underestimated the slipperiness on the rain wet grass and fell with the stake in her hand right next to the already lying vampire. This very vampire then proceeded with smooth movements to hover over her, grab the stake, and throw it away. “Sorry sweetheart, I don’t think I want to die just yet. Again, I guess. But nice try, really.” With a small smirk forming on her lips she pushed away from the floor and held out a hand to Kate. “My name’s Sebastiénne, but let’s just go with Bas.”  
Eyeing the hand suspiciously, Kate rather opted for getting up by herself. “I don’t know why I would have to know that, considering that soon you’re going to be a pile of ash.” She would actually like to translate this into action, but her stake was gone and the second one has already been used on someone else who decided to come back from the dead. And somehow Bas’ smile told her that she knew that as well.

“Has anyone ever told you that for a slayer you sure talk a lot? I remember I had to drag the last one to her watcher until she would open her mouth for something other than trying to bite my finger off.”

Kate furrowed her brow. “Why would you do that?”

“I really have no idea, my fingers are beautiful, look at them. And so talented, we should really try some things out when we get the time, don’t you think?” Bas’ vampire face was gone by now and she had taken a step closer, a devilish glint in her eyes.

Annoyed (and slightly blushing but she would never admit that, this was a vampire for god’s sake) Kate pushed the irritating hand away from her face. “That’s not what I meant. Why didn’t you kill the other slayer, why are you talking to me like this, why do you keep getting closer and why the hell aren’t we fighting right now?”

“Because I saw no need for that, because your reactions are cute, because you keep taking steps back, and because I’m not your enemy.”

Kate hadn’t even realised that she was slowly going backwards but now her back hit a rather large tomb. Oh great, the perfect position to defend yourself against a vampire who has clearly lost her mind. “Of course you’re my enemy, I’m the vampire slayer, and you’re the vampire.”

Bas sighed. “No, I’m a good one. Or, at least as good as I can be. I don’t do all the killing humans stuff.” She stared at the ground for a moment, before lifting her head up with a smile to Kate. “And let’s be honest, I could defeat you if I wanted to, and me not doing it is a pretty good proof that I’m on your team.”

Kate raised an eyebrow at that. “You couldn’t defeat me.”

“You wanna bet?”

Suddenly, Kate threw her fist at Bas’ face, who dodged and pushed her to the tomb, fending off Kate’s next fist with grabbing her wrist and pushing it against the cold stone. Her grip lasted only for a second though, because the next moment Bas was jumping back screaming due to pain. “What the fucking hell?”

Grinning triumphantly, Kate showed off her bracelet made up of tiny crosses who had burned their way through the vampires skin. “You’re careless. Did you really think I wouldn’t wear a cross on me?”

“Shit, did you pour holy water on it? And most people wear them on a necklace, so excuse for not fucking thinking of that.”

“Yes, and I’m obviously not like most people.” She waited a moment, but Bas didn’t seem to want to say anything despite the occasional spat out curse. “So I guess we’re not gonna continue fighting? Since you’re a ‘good vampire’?”

“Yes, and go ask Sylvester about this if you don’t believe me.” She knew that Sylvester was her watcher? Maybe Bas did tell the truth. But Kate also didn’t want to leave a potentially dangerous vampire out here. A quick look at her watch told her that it was about one hour until sun rise. Bas wouldn’t kill any more before hiding in the dark, right? And if Kate went home now, she could throw in a couple hours of sleep before school.

“Okay, I’ll let you live for tonight, and tomorrow I will talk to Sylvester, and if you lied to me I swear I’m going to find you and kick your ass.”

Smirking again, Bas turned around and started to walk away. “Yeah, whatever. Sweet dreams, slayer babe.”

* * *

Sylvester confirmed Bas’ claim of not killing humans, and Kate honestly didn’t know whether to be happy because someone could actually be of help with fighting monsters or mad because that meant she had to listen to her infuriating voice nearly every night, since Sylvester was decidedly against the idea of just staking Bas.


End file.
